User blog:Sithlord Andeddu/Big Mom's Fall
Before I’ll start explaining my theory, I want to tell its not like I’m actually believe in this, but the recent turning of events lead me to this. I don’t know who, when and how will go down from the BMP but we all know that somehow Luffy will win against Katakuri. (Alright at least I think that will happen.) Right now I don’t see that Big Mom going down either in battle or another method. But after the events unfolding in Totto Land there will be a major power gap in Big Mom’s crew. Out of the 3 Sweet Generals, Cracker is already out of commission. Smoothie is not so active and effective like we all hoped. And Katakuri will be out of commission soon. Furthermore the BMP have a great deal of damage. We don’t know what’s with Bobbin and Opera lost his life because Big Mom disease. (And in my personal opinion Perospero also a questionmark. After he took that blow from Pedro’s sacrifice, I don’t see him fully operational in combat.) So my point is that the crew will not be in the best condition after the recent events. This important because in our speculations, we all forgot one major point. And the point is: Luffy and co. not the only threat to Big Mom and her crew. (Precisely in this idea the'll be not even at Totto Land.) At this point of the story Big Mom can’t be beaten by Luffy, but there are people who can take her down. And this is my blog’s point. There are three forces that can raid havoc in Totto Land after these unfortunate events. 1. 1. The marines. Akainu is a very ironhanded person and eliminating the pirates is his quest. Because CP0 agent Stussy is present at Totto Land all this time probably she can acquire informations about all these events and she can inform the WG. And of course the government will inform the marines and this a perfect oppotunity for Akainu to destroy one of the Yonko 2. 2. As I mentioned the oppotunity earlier I think some of you already guessed that my next candidate is Blackbeard. He’s a famous oppotunist and how can he pass an oppotunity like this. 3. 3. The third candidate is Kaido. Since he’s on the lookout for Luffy, I think he will heard about these recent events in WCI and sees it a good oppotunity too. Why the Yonko know about the events in WCI, you ask. Because the Yonko have the supreme power and influence in the New World so if something this big happenig I think the Yonko will know it for sure. And we all saw that Kaido and Blackbeard are not the type to leave behind an opportunity if that leads them to destroy one of their fellow Yonko or one of their enemy. Kaido tried to attack Whitebeard from behind before Marineford. And I don’t have to explain Blackbeard’s opportunist side. Because Big Mom loses her two Sweet Commander and who knows what will happen until the end of Totto Land arc, the BMP has a major gap between their usual strength and the after events strength. I think these 3 people will try to eliminate Big Mom and her crew. And because the damage they suffered they can’t fight them off properly. Please let me remind you all this is just an idea of how bad these events will affect to Big Mom and her crew. And the possibility that individuals are so much bigger than (the Yonko sees) Luffy find it interesting to strike down one of their strongest enemy. This is just a theory to start duscussion what will be the aftermath of these chaos that Luffy and co. caused at Totto Land. (Please don't hate me if you don't agree with my thinking.) Category:Blog posts